


The Voice of an Exarch

by DraiochtEve



Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: F/M, Final Fantasy XIV: Shadowbringers, Fluff, Gender-Neutral Warrior of Light (Final Fantasy XIV), M/M, No Spoilers, Other, POV Second Person, only potential vague spoilers for the very first part of the expansion, reader POV
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-09
Updated: 2019-07-09
Packaged: 2020-06-25 12:52:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,454
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19746154
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DraiochtEve/pseuds/DraiochtEve
Summary: A very short one shot where the WoL overhears the Crystal Exarch singing.





	The Voice of an Exarch

The Crystarium was surprisingly calm in the early morning hours. The shops having yet to open left the market a great place to get some fresh air and you soaked in the quiet while it lasted. The last several days of quests had been draining to say the least and you wondered if you could afford more moments like these in the coming weeks. 

It wasn’t that you didn’t enjoy helping, quite the contrary. You loved helping those in need. It was that _everyone_ needed your help with _everything_. You were the Warrior of Darkness after all, but on top of the burden that alone gave you, the mundane requests and numerous tasks most citizens had were exhausting. It wasn’t anything you weren’t accustomed to back home, but by the twelve, it was almost as if you were the Errand Runner of Darkness. 

You rubbed your face as you stretched and jumped when a familiar voice broke the silence.

“Struggling to sleep?” Lyna asked as she approached, adjusting her armor and likely preparing for her shift at the gates. You shook your head and patted the seat next to you as an invitation.

“Nay, I’m just enjoying the quiet. Nice out here without all the bustling.”

She rejected the invitation kindly and replied, “Ah, yes it can be a bit nerve-racking with the crowds. You get used to it, though.” 

Just as you were about to ask how yesterday’s guard duty had gone, a soft tone carried on the breeze perked your ears. It was a gentle hum of a sort and you couldn’t place why it sounded so familiar. 

The viera smiled and nodded towards the Crystal Tower. “The Exarch is making his weekly rounds to gather supplies as you can hear.”

“That’s him?!” you exclaimed as you shot up from your seat, hoping to catch more of his voice. 

“Aye, and a lovely voice it is. He gets embarrassed by the attention, so he only does it when he is alone or out-n-about when most are asleep.”

You frown as the voice fades. 

“He’s probably heading to the Trivium first if you desire to hear more, just don’t let him catch you or he’ll stop.” Lyna warned with a knowing smirk. Your curiosity itching away at you, you thanked and bid her farewell. You caught her chuckle behind you and made a mental note to ask later why she always seemed amused whenever you mentioned the Crystal Exarch. 

Making your way, you took care to mind your footsteps, fearful the sound would carry in the night and catch his attention. Thankfully, his voice came within earshot once more, this time with more passion. He was singing words now, not just notes and you focused to interpret them.

_Stand tall, my friend~_

Rounding the corner and sneaking across the upper platform, you caught sight of his black, white, and red attire descending to the Hotorium and in a panic, dove behind a large pile of crates to your left. With bated breath, you waited and sighed in relief as his song continued uninterrupted.  
  


_May all of the dark lost inside you find light again~_

  
He was admiring and analyzing the plants, breaking off leaves and fruits with his crystal hand. You couldn’t help but find amusement in how he used the red cloth of his robes as a basket, his normal left arm cradling the cargo with care. It reminded you of the farmers back home, using their aprons to gather their spoils of the season.

_In time, time whirling, turning, we seek amends~_

His voice echoed in the hall delightfully and you closed your eyes to take it all in. The words timeless and full of meaning. You pondered if the song had special significance to him or if it were simply a song to sing. 

_Eternal winds from all the land ascend~_

You opened your eyes to see that he was no longer in view and instinctively you crawled back behind the crates fully, listening for a hint at which direction he was heading. Your eyes widened as his own footsteps and voice got louder and you contemplated freezing, hoping the lack of movement would keep you camouflaged or jumping over the rails to hang off the side and out of view. 

_Here to lift us that we won't-_

He audibly gasped and stopped singing right at the climax of the song as you cursed yourself for bumping a crate in your panic. You could feel his gaze scanning the area and hoped he would shake off the disturbance, but your heart sank as his footsteps approached the crates. The Exarch's hooded head caught your eye causing you to sigh in defeat. Raising up, you waved at him awkwardly and gave him a half-smile.

“Oh!” He started and returned the smile as he adjusted the fruits and herbs in his arms. “Hello, my friend. Wh-...well...might I ask what you are doing behind the seedboxes?”

No lie you could think of could soften the blow of the situation, so you brought yourself onto your feet and spoke the truth. “I was up and heard singing. I wanted to see who it was.”

The Exarch turned away bashfully and you swore you could see the start of a blush on his cheeks and nose. “Oh, well I’m sorry if I disturbed your peace. I’ve grown so accustomed to being alone this time of day that I didn’t consider-”

“Don’t apologize!” you interrupted, “I was very much enjoying it. I’m sorry I disturbed _your_ peace...your singing is wonderful...” His lips parted in shock before forming an awkward smile that had a mix of embarrassment and pride in it. The way he retreated into his shoulders made your heart jump and you couldn’t resist the grin forming on your own lips. It was odd seeing him this flustered. He always seemed so stoic and well together, but now he seemed smaller and more vulnerable.

“Ah, w-well thank you.” He replied sheepishly as one of his crystal fingers twirled a piece of the red fabric, anxiously. Several moments of silence followed that was mostly filled with shy glances at each other and shuffling of feet. You wondered if he was as uncomfortable as you were right now. He may have been caught, but you were the one that had done the sloppy snooping. Just then, a thought occurred to you.

“Um...you never finished the song. I wouldn’t mind hearing the rest.”

He gave you a horrified face at the request and pulled the bundle of goods closer to himself. “I-I think I’ve done enough singing for one morning…” you felt a ping of disappointment at his response, but perked up as he cleared his throat and continued, “Mayhap, you would like to accompany me to my other stops instead? I would like the conversation and the extra pair of hands.”

You accepted his proposal and joined his side, the blush you noticed before much more apparent up close. It was…dare you say...cute? You gave him a friendly smile as you began walking up the stairs, watching to make sure none of the fruit fell from the Exarch’s grasp. He made all variety of small talk, from the weather to updates on your last journey, to even how he noticed you brushed your hair differently today. When you had a moment to change the subject, your mind kept veering towards the song he sang. Repeatedly, you pushed it from your mind until the question nagged so bad you couldn’t contain it anymore.

“Um, Exarch, about the song you were singing…?” The flustered look on his face made you semi regret bringing it back up, but his shoulders relaxed before he urged you to finish your question. “What is it from?”

The question caught him by surprise and he made a thoughtful gesture before saying, “I believe it’s a hymn from the locals, though honestly, I seem to have forgotten if that is truly the source. Many songs fill this head of mine, unfortunately.”

  
  
You took in his response and considered his stature along with his talents. “Were you a bard once?”

A slight chuckle slipped from the Exarch’s mouth. “I suppose in my youth I once considered it, but 'tis not what the fates had for me.”

“You would have been an excellent one. Still would be.” You said with earnest, earning you another darker blush and a retreat into shoulders. You didn’t avert your gaze, however, and continued to look towards where his eyes should be under the hood. With a sigh of defeat, he relaxed and turned to face you.

“Well, maybe one day I shall consider it again.”  
  


**Author's Note:**

> So I know this is short, a bit sloppy, and could use more work, but the idea was so sweet I couldn't resist. Not bad for being written on a phone while on the way to the store. Fun fact, both his English and Japanese VAs can sing! I would about die if they ever had us hear him sing in game.
> 
> Thank you for reading!


End file.
